Lorsque tout fut consommé
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Que peut-il y avoir derrière l'obstination de Matsuda à faire des remarques à Ide sur le "grand amour" qu'il n'a pas ? Ecrit pour ylg dans le cadre de la comm fic sur demande. Attention, Spoilers


**Titre: Lorsque tout fut consommé**

**Fandom:** Death Note

**Pairing/Personnages: **Matsuda Tôta/Ide Hideki

**Rating:** PG

**Nombre de mots** : 1261

Ecrit pour la communauté LJ, ficsurdemande

**Prompt** : que peut-il y avoir derrière l'obstination de Matsuda à faire des remarques à Ide sur le "grand amour" qu'il n'a pas ?

**Disclaimer:** Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir réclamer la propriété de Death Note…

**Demandé par:ylg**

* * *

**Lorsque tout fut consommé**

Après une enquête qui avait occupé des années de leur vie, l'équipe japonaise était déboussolée.

Tout était consommé. Light occupait actuellement un caisson réfrigéré à la morgue. Personne ne savait trop quoi faire de son corps.

Le rendre à sa mère et à sa sœur en leur disant la vérité ?

Le rendre à sa mère et à sa sœur en leur cachant la vérité ?

Le brûler et jeter ses cendres à la mer ?

Ils avaient suivi comme un meneur pendant trois ans celui qui était en fait leur cible, le laissant comploter sous leurs yeux la mort du premier des L, la mort de milliers de gens, la mort de son propre père.

Ils se sentaient honteux, souillés, et surtout épouvantablement fatigués. Alors ils se remirent à Near et à son équipe, pas très sûrs : est-ce qu'ils allaient être arrêté, est-ce qu'ils allaient être exécutés….

Mais l'héritier de L savait la valeur de la vie et se contenta de leur faire jurer le secret et de leur proposer de rester ses correspondants. Au commandant Rester qui s'en étonnait, il déclara simplement qu'il préférait garder un œil sur eux.

La première des missions qu'ils exécutèrent sous ses ordres fût d'annoncer la mort de Kira et la victoire définitive de L sur celui qui avait voulu se faire adorer comme un dieu, ce qui fut fait avec forces trompettes. A eux tous, ils couvrirent l'ensemble des médias mondiaux, ne dormant que le minimum, jetés à la hâte sur des lits de camps, utilisant tous les canaux de la machinerie L pour bien faire passer le message.

Tout était à reconstruire et Near prit grand soin que des années d'efforts et de luttes ne soient pas réduits à néant par une bande de politiques soucieux de bien faire mais avec la jugeotte de ceux qui se reposaient sur un psychopathe depuis des années.

Matsuda et Ide furent chargés de rapatrier les restes mortels du L originel du Japon vers l'institution tandis que le reste de l'équipe organisait le vol des corps de Mello et Matt. Ils furent tous ensevelis dans la chapelle de l'institution Wamish, auprès de Monsieur Wamish, génial inventeur plus connu sous les traits d'un majordome discret, celui qui avait le premier pensé L, le détective de l'ombre et l'extraordinaire pépinière de jeunes talents destinés à former ceux qui se succèderaient sous la lettre.

C'est dans la même chapelle que Rester et Halle Lindner furent unis, avec Giovanni et Mogi pour témoins.

Near assista silencieusement à la double cérémonie, une ombre blanche courbée tout au fond sur un des bancs, puis s'en repartit, conduit par Giovanni, pour l'Inde où la police avait demandé l'aide de L pour lutter contre un affreux trafic humain. Sous la dalle où Mello et Matt dormaient côte à côte d'un sommeil éternel, il avait fait enfouir une simple feuille portant son pseudonyme, en signe de ce qui était accompli. Near était mort une fois son mentor vengé, ne restait que L.

Le commandant Rester fut nommé à un poste à Interpol, un poste si important qu'il n'apparaissait sur aucun organigramme. Il avait pour garde du corps une jeune femme blonde qui ne laissait personne l'approcher et il était le seul homme à savoir comment contacter L, le plus grand des détectives du monde.

Mogi choisit son destin de lui-même : il s'assigna la mission de veiller sur Sayu et Sachiko Yagami en souvenir de l'ancien directeur. Grâce à la pension de la veuve et au salaire de l'emploi de magasinier qu'il avait trouvé, ils vécurent confortablement et, suite aux efforts constants de l'ancien policier, la jeune femme émergea peu à peu du traumatisme, jusqu'au jour où Mogi, troublé, constata qu'il ne restait plus en mémoire de son ancien chef. Ils eurent un garçon qu'ils baptisèrent Soichiro en mémoire de son grand-père.

Aizawa retourna habiter dans sa ville natale. Son couple n'avait pas résisté à ces années d'éloignement et de secrets et il ne vécut plus que pour les vacances scolaires où il avait la garde de sa fille. Il reprit l'uniforme pour se contenter de faire la circulation, et s'en estima très heureux. Parfois, lorsqu'une guerre des mafias, un tueur en série ou une arnaque de grande envergure secouait le Japon, il prenait un congé sans solde et partait pour un temps, dans une limousine aux vitres teintées conduite par un homme brun de type européen. Mais qui se serait interrogé sur les actions d'un simple flic de base, même s'il avait été mêlé des années auparavant à une affaire prestigieuse ?

Ide Hideki resta à l'orphelinat, où il devint professeur de japonais. Il fréquenta un temps une anglaise avant de se rendre compte que ce qu'il avait traversé l'éloignait trop du reste des gens. Il se fit peu à peu à l'idée de rester célibataire, jusqu'à un soir de septembre, cinq ans après la fin de l'affaire Kira, où le gardien lui annonça qu'un homme était là pour le voir.

Matsuda se tenait sur le seuil, avec une barbe d'une semaine, les cheveux trop longs, les vêtements froissés et sentant l'alcool et la sueur. Ide l'envoya sous la douche sans un mot, avant de lui laisser son lit et de dormir sur un fauteuil à côté, de peur que l'autre ne file pendant la nuit. Depuis l'enterrement, personne n'avait de nouvelles de celui qui avait été le benjamin de l'équipe du sous-directeur Yagami. Enfin, Near, ou plutôt L, savait certainement où il était mais pour lui faire avouer quelque chose…c'était comme demander à un dieu de la mort d'effectuer des claquettes : sans espoir (oui, des claquettes, une équipe d'enquêteurs épuisés peut avoir des idées étranges, vers cinq heures du matin).

Les jours qui suivirent, Matsuda resta plutôt silencieux, puis Ide lui proposa de l'assister dans ces cours ce que l'autre, apparemment désœuvré, accepta. Les élèves surdoués ont ceci de particulier qu'ils ne laissent aucun répit au professeur et bientôt, Matsuda se retrouva plongé jusqu'au cou dans le travail, prenant visiblement plaisir à transmettre des pans entiers de sa culture aux adolescents, qui absorbaient les connaissances comme un certain génie décédé avait avalé les sucreries et à lire des contes japonais aux plus jeunes. Il occupait ses soirées à de grandes promenades avec Ide dans la campagne anglaise et à dévorer l'inépuisable bibliothèque de l'institution quand l'autre était plongé dans ses copies…

Au bout de six mois de demi confidences, Ide avait reconstitué le parcours de son ancien collègue, détruit par la trahison de Light à qui il était sincèrement attaché, et qui avait sombré dans une vie d'errance, d'alcool et de petits boulots.

Au bout d'un an, Matsuda avait repris du muscle et du poil de la bête, s'inscrivait à l'université pour passer un diplôme de littérature anglaise et était devenu le meilleur ami de Ide.

Il n'y a qu'un domaine sur lequel celui-ci n'avait pas réussi à le confesser : celui des relations. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'estimait destiné au célibat que son ami devait forcément en faire autant. Le jour où il lui exposa cela, Matsuda éclata d'un rire blessé que l'autre n'avait pas entendu depuis des mois, lui dit qu'il n'était qu'un foutu crétin insensible puis entrepris de boucler ses bagages pour quitter l'institution. Ide voulut l'en empêcher et la dispute dégénéra.

Douze heures plus tard, dans un appartement de Moscou remplit d'ordinateurs et de câbles, un mail énigmatique fit clignoter les écrans.

« I et M ensemble. Aviez raison. Monsieur Roger »

Giovanni édita le texte en souriant. Pour ces deux-là au moins tout finissait bien…

FIN.


End file.
